Same Love
by Boonnybell
Summary: La familia de Shikadai le está pidiendo–Ejem, léase, exigiendo–que traiga a una jovencita a casa, ya que quieren que este preparado para ser la cabeza del Clan Nara. Es un puto fastidio.


–Shikadai–

El jóven miró por encima de las flores que estaba cuidando, su abuela le sonrió dulcemente y acercó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla con cariño.

Eso no era una buena señal.

–Dime–Comenzó, mirando sus uñas como quien no quiere la cosa–¿Haz estado viendo a alguien especial?–

Shikadai la miró con cara de pocos amigos y decidió concentrarse en su tarea del día–No, abuela, la verdad es que no tengo el ojo en nadie en particular–

–Claro–Dijo, tratando de soñar lo más desinteresada posible–Y dime–Eso causó un gruñido de parte de su nieto–¿No estás en busca de la jovencita indicada? Ya va siendo hora de que traigas a alguien a la casa, a tu edad, tu padre ya andaba revoloteando con tu madre aquí y en Suna–

Shikadai se tomó cinco segundos para calmarse antes de contestar–No, no tengo tiempo para esas trivialidades, quizás más adelante–

–¡El amor no es una trivialidad, Shikadai!–

–¿El amor?–Preguntó rodando los ojos y frunciendo aún más el ceño–Yo diría que es más sobre el Clan–

Su abuela miró hacía un costado, _te tengo_.

–Terminé con las flores–Informó mientras juntaba todas las cosas para guardarlas, su abuela dió un gran suspiro y luego sonrió.

–¿No quieres quedarte a hacer galletas?–

–No estoy de humor, abuela, quizás más tarde–Una vez tuvo todo en la bolsa, se acercó a Yoshino y le plantó un beso en mejilla–Te amo, nos vemos luego–

No esperó a que su abuela le contestará y salió de ahí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Ya tenía diecisiete años, y las responsabilidades del Clan parecían demasiado cercanas para su gusto. Desde su cumpleaños, sus padres y sus abuelos empezaron a insistir con los requerimientos para ser la cabeza del Clan.

_¿Ya leíste las leyes del Clan Akimichi y Yamanaka? Es importante saber todo._

_Hoy pasarás el día con tu abuelo, te va a enseñar cómo solucionar hasta los temas más triviales de tu Clan._

_Deberías ir y pasar tiempo con tus primos, ¿Qué clase de Cabeza de Clan no tiene relaciones amistosas con sus familiares?_

Y, por supuesto, la última y la que más le molestaba.

_¿Cuando vas a traer una novia a casa? Chouchou tiene sus ojos puestos en un agradable muchacho e Inojin está saliendo con la sobrina de Arata._

A veces odiaba a su Clan.

Llegó a su casa y, luego de colocar los instrumentos de jardinería en su lugar, se dirigió a la cocina, dónde su madre estaba preparando la cena y su padre leía un par de reportes.

–Hey–Dijo a manera de saludo, su padre le sonrió.

–¿Terminaste de ayudar a tu abuela?–Preguntó mientras Shikadai tomaba asiento frente a él–¿Cómo te fue?–

–Voy a hacer una adivinanza algo loca y decir que ya sabes exactamente como me fue con la abuela–Dijo con un tono algo fastidiado, su padre se escondió detrás de uno de sus reportes–Terminé con su jardín, me preguntó si tenía novia y le dije que no, después me fui, ya sabes, lo típico–

–Lo siento–Dijo su padre, tuvo la decencia de lucir algo apenado–Es que estamos preocupados…–

–Tienes que tomarte tus responsabilidades con más seriedad, Shikadai, cuando seas la cabeza del Clan esta clase de berrinches no serán aceptables–Dijo su madre con tono duro y enojado.

–Perdón, ahora mismo conseguiré una chica que este dispuesta a ser solo una "responsabilidad" mía y quiera ser una máquina de hacer bebés para mi–Respondió con el mismo tono, sus ojos chocaron con los de su madre y frunció el ceño.

La gente que no lo conocía usualmente decía que se parecía muchísimo a su padre, pero todo el que lo conociera un poco más a fondo sabía que, en realidad, él era igual a su madre.

No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

–Cuidado con el tono con el que me hablas–Shikadai puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos–Tomate las cosas en serio–

–Como sea–

La discusión terminó cuando su padre opinó sobre el clima en un pobre intento para hacer que las cosas no escalarán. Funcionó.

Bah, su madre y él no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante el resto de la comida, pero al menos nadie había sacado los abanicos está vez.

* * *

–¿Tus padres te exigen que tengas pareja?–

Boruto lo miró, algo sorprendido por su pregunta–No, jamás–Respondió después de unos segundos–¿Tus padres te están molestando?–

–Toda mi familia me está molestando–Dijo frunciendo en ceño–No entiendo porqué, ¡No voy a ser cabeza del Clan hasta dentro de varios años!–Se tiró los cabellos, desordenando su coleta en el proceso–Si me dijeras que estamos en época de guerra, y mi papá fuera a misiones y corriera peligro entonces lo entendería, no estaría contento, pero al menos entendería, ¡Pero estamos literalmente en la época más pacífica de toda la historia shinobi!–

Boruto me miró e hizo una mueca de pena.

–¿Sabes que te puede animar?–Le preguntó el rubio, Shikadai giró los ojos y largó un fuerte suspiro–Salir a bailar con nosotros hoy a la noche–

–Boruto…–Dijo Shikadai, él anteriormente había rechazado la oferta, ya que no pensaba que un bar sería su ambiente–No sé, ¿Quiénes van?–

–¡Vamos todos!–Boruto sonrió aún más, si es que eso era posible–Va a ir hasta Himawari, la vas a pasar bien, te lo juro–

Shikadai cerró los ojos y lo pensó por un momento, si decía que no, iba a tener que volver a su casa y aguantar a su familia, no iba a poder ir a la casa de ningún amigo ya que todos iban a estar fuera, y seguramente luego iban a quedarse a dormir en la casa de alguno, eso le daría todo un día completo lejos del loquero que era su casa.

–Está bien–Su respuesta hizo que Boruto brincara y largara un grito de alegría–¡Ya deja de gritar! Escucha, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa en una hora y prepararme ahí? No quiero pasar tanto tiempo con mi familia en estos momentos–No lo malentiendan, él amaba a su familia más que nada en el mundo, es que eran demasiado problemáticos.

–¡Si! Ven cuando quieran, yo ya me voy así les aviso a los demás que por fin logré lo imposible–El rubio se paró y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa–¡Nos vemos en un rato!–

Dioses, a veces parecía que Boruto hablaba con signos de exclamación todo el tiempo.

Al fin él mismo se paró y comenzó el rumbo hacia su casa, deseando poder entrar y salir sin que nadie lo vea.

* * *

Shikadai le dió un sorbo a su bebida mientras observaba el ambiente en el cual se encontraba. Sus amigos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos bebiendo y otros bailando.

Chouchou estaba conversando con el jóven en el cual tenía puesta su vista. Darío, el chico, era alto y corpulento, con unos bellos ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa, Dioses, se notaba desde lejos que estaba completamente enamorado de la morocha, y por lo visto, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Inojin estaba bebiendo y escuchando a su novia parlotear sobre el último libro que había leído con una expresión de amor en el rostro.

_Esos malditos bastardos me abandonaron en la soltería, mis problemas no serían tan problemáticos si ellos estuvieran en mí misma posición._

Aún así él estaba muy feliz por ellos, amaba a su equipo con todo su ser, y verlos así de felices le provocaba un sentimiento de paz y contento en el pecho.

–¿No vas a bailar?–Se sorprendió al ver a Himawari sentada a su lado, no la había notado–Lo siento, ¿Te asusté?–

–No–Mintió–¿Necesitabas algo?–

–Es que te vi tan solo, y tienes una cara de estreñimiento, pensé que te sentías mal o algo así–

Shikadai largó una carcajada ante su comentario–No, siento preocuparte, pero solo estoy algo molesto con mi vida y, bueno, supongo que eso no me deja disfrutar del buen ambiente–

–Estamos en el mismo bote, entonces–La jóven dió un gran suspiro antes de hundirse en su asiento–Mi vida no podría estar peor–

–Oh, ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que aflige a la princesa Uzumaki?–

Himawari se mordió el labio y miró hacia un costado, considerando la pregunta–Es privado, lo siento–respondió al cabo de unos segundos–Lo que te puedo decir es que tiene que ver con mi Clan, ya sabes, Hyuuga, ya el simple hecho de que este envuelto hace mi vida mil veces peor–

–Ah, problemas de Clan, puedo entenderte–Dijo Shikadai cerrando los ojos–El mío me está volviendo loco–

–¿Verdad? A veces desearía que la tía Hanabi hubiese tenido hijos, así yo no tendría que ser la maldita heredera–La ojiazul frunció el ceño– ¡Disculpe, bartender, una cerveza!–

–¿Puedes tomar?–

–¿Puedes tú?–Preguntó la chica levantando una ceja.

–Touché–Shikadai rió–Mis padres me están pidiendo que lleve a alguien a casa, específicamente a una chica–

Himawari hizo una mueca entre pena y desagrado y puso una mano en su hombro.

–Es una puta pesadilla–

–Te entiendo–Terminando su cerveza, la jóven se paró y le ofreció una mano–¿Quieres bailar?–

Shikadai estaba apunto de declinar la invitación, pero luego pensó, si ya iba a pasar toda la noche allí, mejor disfrutar un poco, ¿No?

Así que, aceptando la mano amistosa de su amiga, se dirigió a la pista de baile. El lugar estaba hasta el tope de gente sudando y bailando demasiado pegadas, al principio le molestó un poco, pero luego de relajarse, empezó a disfrutar de la música y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera libremente.

Bailaron unas buenas y largas siete canciones, mientras reían y se empujaban el uno al otro, hasta que Shikadai le gritó al oído que iría a descansar un rato y tomar algo de agua, la jóven simplemente le sonrió le dió unos pulgares arriba antes de volver a bailar.

Se sentó en la barra casi sin aliento y pidió un vaso de agua con hielo, relajándose al sentir el líquido frío pasar por su garganta, realmente no pensó que la pasaría tan bien.

Habían pasado unos minutos después de que se terminará su vaso de agua cuando el bartender le puso una bebida en frente.

–Disculpe, yo no pedí esto–Le informó al jóven, quién solo hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a un hombre alto y moreno.

El chico solo le sonrió, levantando su propia bebida a modo de saludo.

Es ahí en donde Shikadai tuvo que haberse disculpado con el jóven, porque a él no le gustaban los chicos.

Hizo exactamente todo lo contrario.

Sonrió, algo tímido, y le dió un sorbo a la bebida antes de levantarla y saludar al moreno.

* * *

**¡Hola! Dios, después de tantos años de no escribir absolutamente nada, me sentí inspirada para crear este fic en honor al mes del orgullo, que fue junio, pero solo recientemente encontré el tiempo para empezarla.**

**Elegí a Shikadai porque, bueno, amo a Shikadai, es como mi hijo.**

**Cómo se pueden haber dado cuenta, esta es una historia que va a tener como foco principal a una pareja homosexual, lo aclaro desde ya así no hay confusiones en el futuro.**

**¡Deja tu review si te interesa!, ya sea solo para comentar o para dejar una crítica constructiva, que siempre se aprecia (si está escrita con respeto, obviamente)**

**Una cosa más, les suplico que por favor no califiquen a mi fic como "Yaoi", ese término no me gusta para nada, siento que solo sexualiza las relaciones homosexuales.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Voy a actualizar tan rápido como pueda.**


End file.
